Redemption
by Sif-the-Vampire
Summary: Sesshoumaru had never been more humiliated in his entire life. He was left a pair of old scraggily pants, his hair was matted and he stunk. Oh well, at least he couldn't die again... SessKag Rated M for future chapters
1. The Fates

Sesshoumaru had never been more humiliated in his entire life. Not only was he terrified, that he would never admit, but he was also confused and half-naked as well. He was left a pair of old scraggily pants, his hair was matted and he stunk. His guards weren't very lenient on him bathing either. Oh well, at least he couldn't die again.

It all started with Naraku. He had to do something stupid and tried to use him. Sesshoumaru would have none of that. So in the end, when all was said and done, he had teamed up with his wretched brother and gone to defeat the half demon. What was worse was that he didn't even die in battle, it was the wounds from the blasted battle that he died from. The worst part of all, Sesshoumaru decided, was that the last thing that went through his mind, and was still stuck there now, was "What about Rin?"

He mellowed at the thought of Rin and barely noticed his angelic guards lead him into another room. He had failed her, the one person that trusted him most. He failed her.

"Sesshoumaru Nishi of the Western Lands." A voice rang out. He looked up from his seat. He was in a large cathedral looking room. The ceilings were incredibly high. There were no windows or doors that he could see. He sat in the center of the room looking towards a giant platform, his angelic guards on either side of him.

Behind the platform sat three beings of divine power and age. On the far left was an old man, his beard long and white, his eyes a kind brown color. In the middle sat a young girl of surpassing beauty. Her hair was long, flowing over her shoulders and behind the platform. It was blacker than the deepest night. It held stars in it faintly and had hints of midnight blue. Her eyes were the deepest shade of cerulean he had ever seen, deeper than that of his ocean. At the far end of the platform sat a being who's gender he could not distinguish, nor could he the age. The being's hair was a cyan blue. Their eyes constantly changing colors. All three wore the same black robes, hoods back. All three had glowing skin and all three were looking right at him.

"You stand here before us." The young girl continued. "Past." the old man nodded, "Present," she pointed to herself, "and future." The other being nodded. "We are the fates, masters of the world of the dead." She sat back down. "You, Sesshoumaru, find yourself in a very sticky situation."

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused.

"You have died." The old man said. "Your past transgressions and prejudices bring you here before us. We rule over the world of the dead."

"What of heaven and hell? Would I not just go to hell and get it over with."

"There is no hell." The girl continued. The other two fell silent. "There is no heaven. You are in death. All go to the same place and are judged by us. Depending on their lives they are rewarded or punished." Sesshoumaru considered this for a moment.

"What is my judgement?"

"That is what we are here to discuss." She said.

"In your past." Past said, "You were greedy for power. You hated humans and half-breeds. You killed mercilessly." Past stood. "You gave no regard for life you pillaged, conquered, raped, you were black-hearted and racist." The old man's aura crackled and sparked around the room "And yet!!" he boomed. A small sphere of light circled around in front of Sesshoumaru, a small girl crying over his body.

"Rin..." he whispered.

"She holds you dear, Sesshoumaru." Present said. Sesshoumaru's expression softened and he looked up at future wearily.

"Will she be okay?" they remained silent. Sesshoumaru stood, desperate, "TELL ME!"

"What have you done to deserve to know?" he wasn't sure which one spoke. With their words, though, he threw his pride to the ground and dropped to his knees.

"All is lost for me." He said, tears brimming, "and I have given up my life so that others may live. I love that child as my own. If I only receive one kind word from you, let it be her safety and happiness now that I am gone." Sesshoumaru couldn't understand why he wasn't able to contain his emotions. Here in this place, this after life, you were stripped of your emotional walls and exposed. He felt naked there, crying, he, the lord of the West, crying in front of the fates of the universe.

"She will die." Futures ethereal voice rang through the hall. The gender was indistinguishable. Sesshoumaru looked at the creature. It was standing now and the other two were looking on in wonder. "She dies when she is but 12 years old. The day after her lord dies she wonders into the forest. Her eyes are vacant and dead. She smiles and reaches up into the air for nothing calling 'daddy, daddy where are you?' She comes to a cliff and—"

"NO!" Sesshoumaru stood, his anger apparent. "NO! How dare you tell lies to this Sesshoumaru! How dare you say my daughter die! How could you kill such innocents!? HOW!? NO, I won't have it. I'll protect her, take my life instead, wipe me from existence if you must but do not let her die like that!"

"If we were to save her." Past said. "We would have to wipe her memory of you. You are embedded in her thoughts and heart. She loves you dearly."

"If she be safe and happy wipe me from her memory then. As long as she is well." The three smiled down at him in unison.

"We wanted to hear that." Present said. "We have a condition for you. Naught but a heartbeat has passed since your death in the mortal world. Not even the hanyou has sensed it yet. Only the child knows. You will be given your life back for ten years. You are to repent for your sins. You must obtain, even in a small measure an appreciation for life. A decade you have. When you return, which you will, one way or another, we shall judge you again based on your deeds from this second chance and not the life before."

Suddenly everything went black and he started falling. A terrible tingling sensation that made him queasy spread through his body. He felt light headed and sick. His pulse pounded away in his ears and behind his eyes. He felt weightless and like a hundred tons at the same time, his body was pushing and pulling against itself all at once. His hair stood on end. He was going to explode...

* * *

WHAT HAPPENED TO SESSHOUMARU!? Well, I have the next chapter written and would appreciate a few reviews. I want to know if you liked it or not. I posted it once before but I wasn't able to update so I deleted it. Anyway, I hope you liked it.

Song to listen to while reading this chapter: none for this chapter

Song listened to while posting: Almost by Bowling for Soup.

SIF


	2. Only Dead Love

Hey loves! Sif here, just wanted to add the disclaimer (because I forgot it in the first chapter) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! Save the plot... everything else (most of the characters and background plot ling) are not mine. Few characters (most you will me later) belong to me.

Anyway. I want to thank my four reviewers and for the other 264 people who didn't review... you make me sad...

I like the idea of having a song stuck in your head while you read so here's a tip for some good music:

Listened to while editing this: Listen to your Heart by DHT

Recomended track to listen to while reading: None (listen to what you want; this chapter is awkward)

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Please, wake up!" A small girl, no more than twelve cried onto her father's chest. Her small tears soaked into the battered and beaten silk that was already soaked with blood. Still she cried, hoping her tears would reach the departed. Just this once they did. Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. Rin looked up, her eyes red and still bleeding tears. For a split second she understood and she threw herself at him, crying into his hair, hugging him tight as she could. He reached around and hugged her as best he could.

"I missed you Rin." Slowly, painfully, he sat up with her in his arm. "I'm here now, though."

"Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama too." She had calmed a bit from her crying and was now hiccoughing on his shoulder.

"Let's go home Rin." Sesshoumaru looked over towards his brother's group. They were all gathered around the body of one small miko child from the future. The other woman and the kitsune were crying. His brother looked as if in a sort of depressed shock and the monk was praying over her body. Standing up, Sesshoumaru walked over to the mourning group. His movements caught the notice of his brother and the kitsune who soon moved to block his path. "Get away from her Sesshoumaru."

"What is the matter with you brother, we are all a part of this battle that has taken place."

"This part does not concern you."

"Has the young miko died?" The kitsune stepped forth now, his eyes still wet with unshed tears and his small form quivering.

"My 'ka-san is dead! She's dead and I can't go with her now. She died because Inu-baka couldn't protect her! He couldn't save her!" His tears were flowing freely now. He ran to her and jumped onto her chest. " 'ka-san! 'Ka-san wake up! Please! Onegai!? Wake up..." Sesshoumaru watched the little scene then looked down at Rin. She had been crying over him just like the kitsune cried over the woman-child. Coming to a conclusion Sesshoumaru pushed through the crowed. There were many protests against what he was doing. He looked at her, lying in the grass. If he hadn't smelled the death on her he would have sworn she was just sleeping. Her head was turned to the side, her hair sprawled out around her. One hand was down by her hip, the other palm up by her face.

Before Sesshoumaru would allow his mind to second guess the situation, he pulled Tensuseiga from it's sheath. It pulsed in his hand and he could see the messengers of the dead. In one smooth move Sesshoumaru had sliced all of them in half and replaced the sword back in it's holster. By the time the woman had opened her eyes, he was already walking away with Rin close at his heals.

The Inu-tachi watched as Sesshoumaru walked away, unfazed by his incredible act of kindness. None of them would have used the word kindness in front of him but it had indeed been kindness. He gave Kagome her life back.

Kagome, when she awoke, put two and two together. She sat up slowly. Not only had he brought her back but he had healed all of her wounds too. As she watched Sesshoumaru walk away with the small child she had helped take care of the passed few weeks, she smiled. Kagome wasn't confused at all as to why he brought her back. He understood. He knew her soul would never rest, knowing it had left Shippo in the cruel world to fend for himself. It all made perfect sense to her.

As he disappeared over the hill Shippo looked back to Kagome and tackled her. "Okka-san! I thought you left me! I thought you were gone!"

"Shh... shhh Shippo. It's okay now. I'm here and I'm fine." Kagome hugged Shippo close and stood. She was a bit shaky but was steadied by Sango's sure hand. "Thanks Sango."

"You're welcome Kagome-nee-san." Looking around Kagome sighed. Many had died in the battle. Kanna died, her mirror shattering when Kagome shot an arrow at it. The purifying energy being too much for the mirror to take. It shattered and the girls eyes turned black and she fell to the ground. Kohaku died as well. Naraku took the shard from his back, gathering all of the shards he had in order to use them against the group.

Kouga died too, he wasn't fast enough to dodge Naraku's tentacles, having given his shards to Kagome. Kagura died, fleeing battle. Inuyasha had injured her badly and she fled on her feather. Naraku killed her, severing her heart in two. She didn't even make it thirty feet. Hakudoushi disappeared halfway through the battle and didn't show up again. Kagome wasn't totally sure where he had gone but she was sure that he hadn't perished in this battle. He probably went into hiding.

Kagome didn't have time to think about the losses, however. Miroku removed his beads and cloth to look at his whole palm, a sad look on his face. The last time his palm had been whole, they only thought that they had defeated Naraku. This time he was dead for sure. Sango took his hand and traced his palm, then smiled at him. "It's okay now, Houshi-sama." Miroku smiled and hugged her, hands staying where they belonged.

Shippo remained on Kagome's shoulder, happy to have his mother back. Inuyasha stood off to the side, staring at the spot where his brother disappeared. His haori and hakama were tattered and bloodstained. Kagome, having been too busy protecting her son, never noticed when Inuyasha lost his left arm. She watched the empty sleeve bellowing in the wind. In that moment she realized. She realized what it had come down to and how fickle everything had been. One hanyou, one single hanyou, had caused countless deaths, wreaked havoc and tortured many and the one who fought him from the beginning had only bloodstained fabric, a missing arm, and a dead love to show for it.

* * *

YES! I understand the first two chapters have been short. I apologize for that, however, it cannot be helped. Future chapters will be longer and deeper but for now this is what you get! APPRECIATE IT! Thanks to all of you who are watching this and thanks to all the people who looked but didn't touch (you who didn't review) and thanks to the four... my lovelies... who did actually review! I love all of you regardless and hope you like me enough to review this time. Push the pretty button!! You know you want to!! 


	3. The Past

Hey everybody! Okay, I'm not getting reviews... you may think this isn't a problem but I would really like to know how you feel about the story. I have 15 of you out there watching this story so I've decided that I must have at least 15 review (that includes the four I already have) before chapter 4 goes up. Chapter four, by the way, is the longest chapter out of all the chapters I have written. It's way awsome. Wish you luck and enjoy this installment.

Sif

Song listened to while editing this chapter: You (initial D remix) by Ayumi Hamasake

Recomended listening material: One Voice by Billy Gilman (I thought it fit okay!)

* * *

Sesshoumaru noticed that since the battle, Rin had been acting strange. She insisted, instead of sleeping with Ah-Uhn at night that she sleep with him. She seemed even more uneasy when he left her with Jaken. She refused to leave his side and he was having space issues with the child. He understood her concerns to an extent, but she needed to back off before he resorted to something being torn to shreds

They stopped to make camp and Rin wound up following him closely throughout the day. He needed a break. "Rin."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Maybe you should play with Jaken for a while."

"Rin does not feel like playing, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"What do you feel like doing, Rin?"

"Being with Sesshoumaru-sama!" She attached herself to his leg.

"Rin, this has to stop. This Sesshoumaru needs some space." He tried letting his words sink in for a few minutes but became disturbed when he smelled the salty scent of tears and felt them begin to soak through his pants. Something inside of him twisted when she sobbed, gripping the fabric of his hakama in her tiny fists.

"Rin wh—"

"You died!" She sobbed into his leg. Sesshoumaru knelt down, prying her from his leg and leading her into a hug. "Sesshoumaru-sama... Sess... d-died l-like Rin's o-okaa-san soshite o-otou-san. Rin's new otou almost... huc... al-almost..."

"It's okay Rin."

"P-promise me!"

"What?"

"P-promise Rin... promise Rin Sesshoumaru-sama won't leave her again." Sesshoumaru paused.

"I promise..."

After the little episode in the clearing Rin became very quiet but she returned to riding and sleeping with Ah-Uhn. She wouldn't play with Jaken. As they journeyed through the forest it was peaceful. Nature seemed at ease now that the main threat was gone. Spring was blossoming and it was amazing that just a week previous such evil had still walked the earth. This same land that, for the past five years, housed the hanyou was healing and returning to its former glory.

It all reminded him of a time when even he could say that he was happy. Sighing in his head they continued on. He thought back on his father and a time when he was young and still looked up to the powerful demon. He remembered the courtyards well, bonsai trees and rock gardens. His favorite garden was his mother's. His mother's garden had enchanted sakura trees that bloomed all year long. There was a pond, a large pond, with an island in the middle. On the island stood a weeping willow of surpassing age and beauty. A small bridge led over to the island from one of the closer shores. He'd often find her under that willow, reading a book or painting.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin's voice tore him from his memories.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the Western palace, the Palace of the Ever-rising Moon"

"Why are we going there, my lord?" The Gami squeaked.

"We are going to reclaim it and I am taking my rightful position as the proper Lord of the West." Jaken got a gleam in his eye, one of pride and excitement at seeing the Western domain again. Rin seemed confused but drew into herself like she had been doing. Sesshoumaru continued on his course, unfazed. It will have been approaching 300 years since he set foot in his father's home. There would be much work that would be required in order to restore it... much work indeed.

They had been traveling in the direction of the palace for almost a week now, having left just after the battle. As they came upon the grounds, passing by the remains of a great military wall that was crumbling now in decay, the smell of mold became prominent in the area. Even Rin with her inferior senses was having trouble breathing in the humid and musty air. They came upon the palace and it was not in much better shape than the walls surrounding it.

Moss and vines found a home where others had not, growing onto the fallen stones and all in the wood workings of the main house. The main courtyard was covered in green, trees having grown up and taken over the place. It was abandoned and many of the fine metal ornaments that had adorned the outside of the house– door handles, hanging decorations, lamps– had been stolen, leaving the once proud fortress where Sesshoumaru had grown up a hiding place for the homeless and the foliage. It was a blow to the pride, seeing your family's house for generations in tatters.

"Jaken..." Sesshoumaru's voice echoed off of the fallen walls and blocks in the abandoned courtyard.

"Hai, my lord?"

"I want you to go to the surrounding villages and gather together those who were faithful to my father, if there are any left. Call them here and tell them this house will stand proud again, the lord has returned."

"H-hai, milord." And the gami scampered off to do his master's bidding. Sesshoumaru ascended the stairs to the main entrance, followed by Ah and Uhn along with Rin on their back. There seemed to be an air of ancient pride in the area. It was filled with dust stirred from the floor that hadn't been walked on in 200 years. The old wood, once polished, shone through in their footprints, almost like walking through snow. There was a swelling of pride in Sesshoumaru. Just as the winter snows were melting off of the mountain peaks and Naraku's evil winter had released it's grip on the world, so would the frozen state of his house be lifted and in will be ushered a prosperous spring that even his father's reign hadn't seen, this he swore silently to himself and the walls around him.

As he made his way through the crumbling halls and passed the old forgotten rooms and stairwells, Sesshoumaru was making mental notes, left and right. He would need servants brought in, poor people with nowhere else to go, to begin cleaning out the moss, mold and other things that were growing in the house. Once things were cleaned they could be repaired. New walls would be needed but they would have to be replaced one by one. Once the first floor was done he could begin work on the second floor. It may take him years to fully restore it, time he didn't have.

All of the rice paper doors were gone and broken, their tracks missing or completely unusable. Those would need to be replaced. All of the unruly trees in the courtyard would have to be chopped down and the stumps pulled from the ground. They could begin with using these trees before resorting to the forest and importing it. The wooden walkways would need to be completely torn out and rebuilt. After the house was rebuilt and cleaned he would go in search of his father's fortune. It wasn't in the house any longer. He would gather it, killing all who dared steal it in the first place. There were no paintings left. There had been so many that he remembered.

As he left the back door and jumped to the ground, the steps had crumbled, the others buildings were brought to his attention. Unlike most palaces built during that time period, the small town-like area, instead of being in front, was in the back. After you left the main house, the bathing quarters were first, then to the left was the royal bathhouse. To the Western side of the house were the gardens. After the bathing area was the soldiers quarters. They too were falling apart. And just to the southwest of those were the servants quarters, nothing more than foundation left in the ground, the houses were no more. To the east of the soldier's barracks was the dojo, also falling apart, and the storehouses to the south of that. If he was careful, Sesshoumaru could make out the fallen form of the surrounding wall off to the south and west.

First things first, he needed to get some servants to begin cleaning up what was left of this once royal and wondrous place. Determination gleamed in his eyes. This place would be more beautiful than when his father ruled. With that thought, he climbed the decaying stairs until he reached the third and final floor. A hallway ran along it until it ended in a door. Sesshoumaru never truly understood why the whole palace was done traditionally except for the third floor. The third floor had solid wood doors instead of the shoji screens common to this area. He walked the length of the hall until he reached the last door on the right. He stopped and looked at it. Carved into the door was a waning crescent moon and a snowflake, barely touching the back of the moon. He touched the carving as if it would disappear. The moon for his father... the snowflake stood for... his mother. This was his room. Dropping his hand he moved to the much larger door that led into the grand chambers.

The grand chamber door had carvings of sakura branches in bloom, framing it. Inside it there was a crescent moon in the upper lefthand corner. A large star stood in the upper right-hand corner and three others near it. There were two large snowflakes that fell near the bottom of the door.

Lightly he touched the door and pushed. The doors swung open with ease. Light filtered into the room from the open balcony, the doors were missing. There was some scattered debris and dust covered the floor. He walked to the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath Sesshoumaru imaginged he could smell his mother again. Light and mossy. He knelt down and picked up a stray piece of fabric, fingering it in his hands. Sighing, he dropped the fabric and left the room.

* * *

Like I said! Start clicken the button! Please...? 


End file.
